Old Memories and New
by teamHANNAH98
Summary: A story I've come up with while reading a time-travel fic. Albus, James, Scorpius, and Rose get into trouble when they break Hermione's time-turner (Sorry about the misspelling of Scorpius' name, it's my computers fault)
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooooooooo, I read a time-travel fic and so this may not be any different then any other one, but give it a try anyway.**

**Albus, Scor, and Rose are in there fifth year and this makes James a seventh year. They go back in time to the summer before fifth year for Harry. Scor and Rose are going out (just to add a little spice) Al is in slytherin, and Al, Scor, James, and Louis make up the Maruaders Gen 2. So they are sometimes called Moody, Prawns, Wormtail, or Padfoot junior. Sorry if that offends anyone.**

**Don't own very much of anything and Enjoy**

**Old Memories and New**

My brother isn't exactly the sharpest to tool in the shed. He's supposed to be two years older than me. I guess all I can really say is that he _does_ know his way around Hogwarts, every nook and cranny, every secret passage and room. So, I have to give him credit for that. Still the guy gets more points lost then gained, and more warning glances from Mum than happy glances. Technically we make a really good team, the brains and the brawns or as Dad often called us, Prawns and Moony junior.

Yet, today, my brother's idiotic tendencies have really gotten on my nerves. I highly doubt it was a smart idea for my parents to leave James in charge of me, Lily, Rose, and Hugo. I hear a crash from the kitchen and an almost instant shout of, "We're ordering dinner!" Oh no, not a smart decision at all.

The fireplace roars to life and my favorite blond stumbles out of the green flames. Scorpios did not inherent his father's, or mother's for that matter, sense of grace. After recovering from his not-so-graceful entrance he grinned at me with his I-have-plans-Al-big-plans grin. That grin really scares me.

"Al, you will not believe the amazing conversation I just had with Aunt D." His grin only grows wider. He is referring to his Aunt Daphne who became close friends with Uncle George after the war. They never dated, George just needed help at the shop and Daphne's not finishing school meant she really didn't have many options. She also cursed the idea of being an Auror. Who knew Daphne Greengrass had a funny bone?

"James Sirius Potter, give that back I was looking at it!" Scorpios was interrupted by James and Rose storming into the room, James clutching a weird gold necklace and Rose giving him her best Aunt Hermione glare. "Rosebud, I don't want you messing with stuff or snooping. I'm already going to get an earful for blowing up the toaster Gramps gave us, and I won't get another one for you sending yourself to the Dark Ages."

"You blew up the toaster! How the hell do you blow up a toaster?" I yelled at my brother. I shoved him after bolting up from the couch. This may have been my down fall in intelligence, because my brother lost grip on the necklace and it fell to the floor. The necklace broke into several pieces and almost instantly I felt the floor be ripped from under me. Rose shrieked and grabbed hold of James and James in turn grabbed me and I felt Scorpios grab my arm.

The only way to describe this feeling would be being put in a blender and having it on full blast. I lost grip of James and was sent flying backwards. Soon the familiar smell of Grimmauld place was replaced by the smell of an over air-freshened home or a tacky perfume shop. The feeling of the blender finally stopped and the next thing I knew, I was the feeling of a dusty carpet smashed against my face. I felt a weight on my back and realized that Scorpios landed on top of me. "Get off me, you fat-ass." I grumbled into the carpet.

"I weigh one hundred and twenty pounds, how is that fat?" He argued.

"When that weight is lying on top of me is when I call it fat." I countered. We made into sitting positions and realized that we landed in someone's home. Everything decorated like a granny's house or a horror show. "Well shit, the thing sent us to the Rocky Horror Show."

"What?" Scorpios gave me a confused look.

"Muggle thing," I reassured. I heard a screech of a chair and mumbles coming from another room and then a very large, pink looking man thundered into the room.

"Who the bloody hell are you and how did you get in my house?" The man also thundered very much like his footsteps. A thin woman appeared behind him, whose neck resembled a giraffe's. I gulped.

"Albus," I answered cautiously, "This is Scorpios."

"We don't know how we got here. Rose was playing with some necklace and then boom!" Scorpios answered the man's second question. I raised an eyebrow at his interesting interpretation of our experience. The man's face got redder and he began stuttering

"Y-you're… f-f-freaks!" He shrieked. I glared at the comment and Scorpios narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me, but you are the one stuttering like gigantic fool." I sneered, something you pick up when hanging around Malfoy's. I sudden thought came to me and it was quite random.

"You wouldn't happen to be Vernon Dursley, would you?" I asked.

"Yes, now get out of my house!" He screamed.

"Wait, wait, wait, you see we aren't freaks. We were minding our own business when some guy comes up to us and points some stick at us like a maniac and then bang we ended up here." I raised my hands in surrender and it actually calmed him. Dad wasn't kidding when saying he was simpleminded. "Could we possibly use your phone or simply ask for your help?"

"I suppose so," He agreed slowly and turned around, "Boy, make two more cups of tea!" My stomach dropped and everything became clear. This wasn't something simple or easily fixed. We are in trouble, big trouble. We didn't simply get transported here, we were sent back here. Who else would Dursley be calling boy other than my father. Scorpios didn't make the connection, as he simply stared at me in awe.

"Come on then, get up, the carpet can't be very comfortable." We scrambled to our feet and followed the Vernon and who has to be Petunia through the door to a kitchen similar in decoration to the foyer. Two other people were there, one being a fat boy with a distasteful t-shirt and a sandwich in his hand, and the other a younger and thinner version of my father. My young father turned to us and his eyes went wide. I tried not to do the same, but it's hard not stare at your father who at the moment is probably the same age as you. "Holy shit, Al, is that your…" I shot him a warning glare and he stuttered to fix his statement, "long, lost twin? Because, wow, look-alikes." I laughed at his comeback.

"Oh stop making a fool of yourself, Padfoot junior." I stopped and choked on any words that might have followed. Dad also choked and dropped the tea cup he had held in his hand. Now that I think about it, I wonder how young Dad will take me calling Scorpios _Malfoy_ Padfoot junior.

"Boy, clean that up! I cannot believe your making a nuisance of yourself in front of guests!" Vernon and Petunia had apparently not been paying attention to the whole ordeal. Dad opened his mouth to say something but stopped after I gave him a pleading look. He frowned at me and Scorpios, boy times don't change. Nevertheless, he bent down to clean up the fragments of porcelain. I turned to Vernon. "Sorry, mate, but I lied to keep you from yelling like a deranged tomato. We are wizards and we desperately need to speak with Albus Dumbledore and if you try to hurt us or kick us out we will hex you." I narrowed my eyes at the beast of man and giraffe of a woman. Just to prove my point I took out my wand and pointed it at him. His face contorted in fear.

"Fine, but we don't know how to contact that old fool." He managed to insult. I glared at him and he shrunk away from my still extended wand. My father shot up from the floor at the word wizard.

"What do you want him for?" My father finally spoke. He maintained his frown.

"We just need to speak with him, we can't explain right now. Please, just send him a letter." I pleaded very similarly to how I pleaded for a broom when I ten years old.

"Yeah, Mr. Potter, you can trust us." Scorpios helped, sort of.

"Fine," He opened a drawer and brought out a piece of yellow paper and scribbled a message with a black pen. After a whistle a white owl flew into the kitchen and Petunia shrieked. Dad gave the bird the letter and she was off. I smiled at the bird I never got to meet, until today.

"Good, you sent your message and you can leave now." Vernon grumbled.

"Mr. Dursley, are you daft or just that prejudice against people that can blow you up with their mind? We can't leave until we get a response. Do you leave the bar you stumble out of after calling a cab to pick you up?" Scorpios sneered at Dursley and scarily resembled his father. In a matter of seconds we heard a pop and Dumbledore appeared next to Dad. "Holy shit," Scorpios shouted after jumping from being caught off guard.

"Now, now, no need to use such language my boy." Dumbledore spoke. It gave me chills to be so close to the man I am named after.

"You'll have to excuse his manners; it seems the apple fell quite far from the tree." Scorpios shoved me for the comment. Dumbledore chuckled. "Anyway, we need your help."

"Well, I suppose so, but not here. You three will come with me." He gestured to Scorpios, Dad, and I. We walked to him and grabbed his extended arm as did Dad. Again, I felt the feeling of the floor being ripped from under me. We were spinning and then it stopped. This time it was faster than the accidental time-travel. We now stand in the headmaster's office. Why do I always end up in here?

"Oh sweet Merlin's pants," Scorpios bolted for a vase that sat precariously on the floor and vomited. I grimaced at the sight. I turned to Dumbledore at that moment.

"So, you've been playing with a time-turner." He said and smiled slightly.

"No, my cousin was and I bumped my brother and we ended up at the Dursley's. I wouldn't be so careless, sir." I tried to assure the professor.

"Oh, you're so full of it!" I heard the voice of the said cousin. She rushed into the room in cloud of her usual pissed-at-Al way. Behind was James and… oh Merlin. Behind James was Draco Malfoy looking very angry.

At the sight of Scorpios clutching the vase she immediately softened and rushed to his side. You got to love annoying relationships sometimes. "Oh, Scor-y, are you alright?" I made my usually gagging noises.

I didn't really pay mind to James until I heard him shriek and then saw him land on the ground unconscious. Draco sneered and stepped over the unconscious body of my brother.

"Hmm, well I imagine we'll have to get another time-turner to send you back. Too bad Ms. Granger is on vacation and I don't know where she is." The professor mused. I blanched at the idea of staying in the past a minute longer.

"Professor, do you mind explaining what is going on?" Dad asked. I feel as though I'll end up on the floor next to James in any second. I looked to Scorpios and he finally looked to where his father stood glaring at everyone. He shrieked and jumped back. Dumbledore and his father ignored the shriek.

"Well, let's first make introductions." The professor continued, "Mr. Potter, meet James and Albus Potter, your children in about sixteen years." His eyes bulged out of skull and his mouth fell agape as he looked from me to the unconscious James. "Now, Mr. Malfoy-"

"Don't tell me the pathetic blonde clutching that vase is my son." Draco's glare worsened.

"Hey, I am not pathetic!" Scorpios stood up faster than a snitch during a good game, "I fucking won that quidditch tournament last year almost single-handedly, I beat the mighty Rose Weasley at top of the class in Potions last year, and I beat Ron Weasley at a Wizard's Chess match yesterday! Now, would anyone call me pathetic, you mean, sack of horse shit?!"

"Oh, Scorpios dear, I don't even think in the past could you get away with calling your father a sack of horse excrement. Do you recall last summer when you called him an ass?" Rose pursed her lips. Scorpios grimaced at the memory. Draco on the other hand was fuming.

"I don't know what I in the future would do to you, but I can guarantee that right now I am this close to hexing you for speaking to me in such a way." Scorpios gulped.

"Well," Scorpios glanced around the room until he found my Dad still looking shocked, "Mr. Potter called you a motherfucking asshole when you were still mad about me being friends with Albus." He tried to save himself, but that proved unhelpful when Draco turned red with rage.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THE SPAWN OF MY ARCHENEMY!" I backed up in case he actually exploded. My father finally snapped out of his stupor and glared at Malfoy.

"What Malfoy, my son's not good enough for your son?" He fumed.

"Yeah, that's about it Potter." Draco spat in return. I was having slight déjà vu at that moment.

"Yes, and you are so above everyone else, right? Let's all leave before we get in the way of the almighty Malfoy." My Dad glared daggers at the older or past Malfoy. "We wouldn't want him bumping his huge head on anything. You aren't just a motherfucking asshole, you're bloody pompous twat!"

"This is coming from the attention-seeking, ass-kisser himself!" Everyone in the room save Dumbledore, James, and Dad, gaped at the argument that is ten-times worse than the argument that should happen in sixteen years.

**To be continued…**

**What do you think?**

**Who's your favorite character in this particular fanfic or who's your least favorite and don't be affraid to tell me? My fav is Scorpius!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is here! Sorry it took me so long. I must warn you that this isn't a chapter full yumminess, it's a filler, but you can't have a pie without filling!**

**To guest reviewer: Thank you for reviewing, and I know I over did Draco, but if I don't he ends up being too soft. He won't be like that forever. Promise. Also, he's nice when he's older. ;)**

**Wake Up Call**

So, I wake up and find my dad and Mr. Malfoy fighting; my brother, cousin, and Scorpios staring at their feet or at the wall and Dumbledore just simply watching the argument play out.

Thankfully, the argument died down and Dumbledore was able to finally devise a plan without being interrupted. Which is why, I guess, we're all just sitting around with Dumbledore as he hatches his plan.

"Alright, Hermione should be back from her trip in a month."

"A month?!" Rose, Scorpios, and Albus all shout at the same time. I would too, but my brains not working so well.

"Yes, and that brings me to our next problem." He pauses, "Where will you stay until Hermione returns?"

"I have no idea." Al sighs and slumps in the seat he had taken.

"Well, Harry, we know they can't stay with you because of your Aunt and Uncle. I would really rather not separate the children or you all."

"Why?" Scorpios and Mr. Malfoy say in unison which makes both of them look to each other.

"I have my own reasons." The professor's twinkle brightens slightly, "Mr. Malfoy, your parents are out of town, are they not?"

"Well, yeah, hence going over to Al's in the first place." Scorpios gave a dumb look. Both I and Al rolled our eyes.

"_Draco,"_ Dumbledore inclined his head to the elder Malfoy.

"I know where you're going with this and I don't know if I want them spending a month at my home." He glared at the ground. "Maybe Scorpios, but that's because he's kin."

"We may not have a choice Draco. They need some where to stay."

"Yes, but you said you wish not separate any of us. That would mean _Potter_," He spat, "would be there as well. Frankly, that makes my stomach churn." Dad just glared at Mr. Malfoy, but restrained himself from saying anything.

"It is just a month, Mr. Malfoy. Can you not handle a month?" Dumbledore raised one of his grey eyebrows_._


End file.
